


Loaded Like a Freight Train

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Free Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The train is the fastest way around Midgar, but also the nexus of activity for the city's free use laws, which see men able to use women however they want. It's still the only way for Tifa and Aerith to get where they need to go, and all they can do is hope this distraction doesn't keep them from getting there on time.





	Loaded Like a Freight Train

The train was the fastest way to get around Midgar. Everyone knew it. But the train was also where all bets were off as far as the free use laws in Midgar, where the tight, confined area, the lack of anything to do or any need to go anywhere, made for what was basically an orgy on wheels. Sure, women just walking down the street were likely to get used too--Tifa already had cum dripping down her thighs and Aerith's face had cum all over it thanks to them being grabbed and used just on their way to the train station--but people on the street had places to go. The train was where everything could just happen, where nobody really had any sense of restraint and no matter how busy anyone was.

But Tifa and Aerith needed to get somewhere and they didn't have time to wait. Standing beside one another on the train platform, they waited for the next train to come, Aerith holding a basket of flowers that secretly held some ammunition inside they were smuggling across to another part of the city, while Tifa stood very casual and eased back, relaxed as could be. "It's not too bad out today," Tifa said, looking up at the sky with a shrug. "It's been so gray the past few days, I've been worried it would just start pouring and not stop." As she spoke a man slipped up behind her and began to knead her ass cheeks.

"It still might," Aerith said, shrugging off the hopefulness. "It feels like it's going to rain. I wouldn't be surprised if something dark rolls in and we're stuck running." 

Tifa looked to Aerith with a bit of an uneven look, not liking the response at all. Aerith did have a way of sensing when something was going to happen, frustrating as that was. "Mm, I don't like the sound of that. I hope we get can get where we need to go before, then." She did her best to not worry too much about the hands fondling her ass as she stood there. "I don't like it when you're right about that."

Aerith took a moment to say something, as her eyes drifted for a moment over the man fondling Tifa, wondering how she was able to keep herself so composed. When she did speak up it was only to say, "I don't like it much either." She could have said more, but the noisy rattle of the chugging train began to grow louder off to one side, signaling its noisy approach, and there was no way to say anything, between the noise of the engine, the screeching of the brakes, the gust of wind blowing words away before they could be heard. The train came to a noisy stop and the doors opened, allowing the people standing on the platform to get on, and both Aerith and Tifa knew they were about to step into the lion's den.

Inside the train things were already up to a swell of pure chaos. A short blonde woman was down on her knees getting her head rocked back and forth along a cock with hands in her hair tugging her along to guide her. A row of seats had several women bouncing on the laps of men, facing front or back, as they heaved about in mad, chaotic indulgence. The door opposite the one Tifa and Aerith got onto had a woman flush against it getting her ass pounded with unrelenting delight. It was a show of completely shameless carnal heat, with panting gasps and dizzy heat swirling madly about. This was what they were due now.

It didn't stop them from stepping onto the train. There wouldn't be a train car in all the city that didn't look like this, that wasn't a molten cacophony of sounds and moans and noises of indulgence. Public sex was the new normal in Midgar, no woman able to turn a man down for any sexual act, and with that simply came a certain need to adapt and to try their best to learn around what was going on. It was a fucking circus, but eventually everyone learned to drown it out, to adapt to what they were doing and work around it. Such was just the new struggle of being a woman in Midgar.

There wasn't too much space to sit with all of the action of the seats, so the two settled for standing by a pole and holding firm. A stacked woman with dark red hair was bent over to the side of them, arms tugged behind her back so she could get pounded and fucked, while on the sear near them, a perky, petite brunette had her legs up in the air, folded in half by a man knelt over her seat to plunge into her. Tifa seemed very aloof and capable of ignoring the craziness going on around her, but Aerith felt much less capable of doing so, looking around everywhere, always intimidated by how utterly intense the trains were. Sounds of sexual panic filled the air simply did not let up. It was a lot. Maybe too much.

Especially as the man who had been fondling Tifa's ass on the platform decided to make some other moves. He grabbed Aerith's long dress and tugged it up enough to get his hand underneath it, and as she felt a hand trace along her bare pussy she let out a hot yelp. She'd stopped wearing panties due to the likelihood they'd be torn off or taken from her. Most women in Midgar had just given up, really. It was just a waste now. But that also meant that she was giving guys even more access to her, opening up to an even more direct and shameful bit of exposure.

The fingers pressed against her damp mound, made Aerith tighten her grasp on the pole she held onto, trying to hold firm through the feeling of the probing digit. A little whine followed, body tightening up, and as a hand grabbed her wrist, she found herself given little choice. "Put the basket down and stroke my cock," the man whispered into her ear, and Aerith couldn't turn him down. She leaned forward and placed her flower basket onto the floor of the train car and then let a hand reach behind her, fumbling blindly about for the man's dick, before she got her hands around it. It was a big, and that frustration only further overwhelmed her as she began to stroke him and give him the attention he wanted.

"So we're riding this to the third station in Sector Three," Tifa said, looking at Aerith with a very plain expression, ignoring the man fondling her to remain focused on what she was doing. Aerith really had no idea how she managed to do it, holding so firm. Especially as a man stepped up from behind, tugging her tank top up and freeing her ample chest, hands immediately grabbing and groping with a marked lack of shame or decency. It just all happened, and Tifa did a good job of not paying much mind to the way hands toyed with her tits. "Just keep an eye out to make sure we're on the right track, okay?"

Aerith nodded. "We don't want to get too caught up in... In other things." She looked over her shoulder, casting a dirty glance as she tried to think about how to deal with this endless attention, the pesky presence of men all having their ways with her and leaving her so frustrated. "I'll do my best to pay attention."

"You can do your best to stick that cute little butt of yours out for me, girl," the man behind her said, snicking into her ear as he grabbed her hip and tugged her back, made her lean against the pole with her hands braced on it for balance. Aerith didn't really have a choice but to follow the guidance, tense as she felt. She leaned forward ad gave the man what he wanted, as he tugged her dress up higher, pushing it over her hips and getting himself into position, as his fingers and her hand were replaced with his cock and her pussy, a strong push forward making Aerith yelp out in panic and frustration as he went right into her tight hole.

It was a tight fit, and Aerith hissed as she felt the penetration, felt the firm thrusts pound onward and induce the delirious and slightly embarrassing swell of pulsing confusion. She didn't the grounding to do very much for her own sake, as her head eased back, as she let out tense noises, feeling the man fucking her loose with deep strokes and very little in the way of control or refinement. He was all about getting what he wanted, and a spark of shame and guilt washing over Aerith ensured she really didn't have any sense of direction or understanding about what she was doing, just sliding down into the mad spiral of confused embarrassment as she let this happen, unable to really fight for herself.

Tifa was turned around too, shoved down to her knees so that her plump tits could get to work at pleasuring the other man's cock, and she didn't hesitate, dropping down into position, grabbing her breasts, and starting to work them up and down along his cock. Tifa knew the game here, and she didn't try to dance around it or avoid the reality of what was going on, as frustrating as it was. She just got to working at giving him the titfuck he wanted, wondering how much sex they were going to have to get through and how many men they'd have to please before they were cut loose and able to move on with their day.

Tifa wasn't some zen master of ignoring the frustrations of free use. Aerith always wondered how she did it, but really Tifa had just come to accept it. A fierce, leggy, busty bombshell like Tifa had always had guys grabbing her tits, it was just that now she couldn't smack their hands away. She was pretty okay with that as far as things went, trying her best to make the most of this situation and not let it get in the way too much, because it wasn't what she was here to fight against, and she was more concerned with bigger things like the continued health of the planet than whether or not she was allowed to tell a man no to sex. Perspective was one hell of a thing.

That meant letting things like this slide, as she let her chest ease up and down along the cock, surprised she had even made it onto the train without having to give a titfuck already. Well, except for when she woke up that morning with Cloud's dick already nestled between her tits, but that was how she'd started off pretty much every morning since the law was enacted. It was part of life now, and Tifa still needed to try and sit Aerith down and make her understand how best it was if that was how she approached it.

Instead, Aerith's voice joined the gasping mess of panicked noises and moans that filled the cart. The thick cock plunging into her wildly wasn't something that she felt particularly ready for. Even months of this hadn't really numbed Aerith to these pressure,s to the throb of subtle heat and embarrassment that came with all of this. She was just absolutely not prepared to handle the ways that she was getting overwhelmed like this, the pressures burning with fierce and intense panic. Each thrust into her ass brought a pang of embarrassment, brought on something strong and intense and so hot that she didn't really know what to make of it, but what really got to her was that she was that the undercurrent of how good this felt really induced something throbbing and hot and overwhelming inside of her.

Each thrust filled her, made her shiver and twist, cooing in the rampant and delirious frustration of feeling herself overwhelmed, fucked into a molten submission too strong and too powerful to deal with. Her moans joined the other womens', as she found herself just as put upon and helpless. Nothing could spare Aerith all of this frustration, these throbbing rushes of pulsing desire and a chaotic heat plunging with frenzied intensity into her, deeper, stronger, getting to be too much to bear. Her pussy quivered around the cock, clenching down tight and expressing a desperation getting to be too much to bear, and finally it all became too much to bear.

Aerith came, gasping and shouting in confusion and frustration as she lost herself, as she felt the pressures take hold. Her greedy pussy held down tight, begging the man to cum inside of her even if the woman attached to the pussy wasn't too keen on it. Spunk gushed forward, flooding into her and filling her, painting her insides with a gooey mess of spunk that had her trembling in raw, embarrassing heat, wondering how to deal with this or how to compose herself. She was honestly pretty bad off in that regard, whining and twisting, looking to Tifa for guidance.

Bringing the man she worked over to a swift release, Tifa showed the confidence and the control she had in the face of pure weirdness, as she made the man blow his load all over her tits and even got her chin a bit. Tifa accepted it, letting him drench her with his seed. She then let go of her chest and slumped back against the pole, taking a second to steady her breath and relax a little. It was done. Tifa wasn't going to make sweet small talk or compliment the guy once she was done, but she kind of liked the feeling of cum settling onto her tits and lingering there, not yet pulling down her tank top as she turned toward Aerith.

"It never stops," Aerith said under her breath as she shifted forward toward her knees, leaning against the pole and trying to gather her breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tifa said. "It's not too bad, you just need to try and get into a frame of mind where you have to mmpph mm glurk." Tifa didn't see the man out the corner of her eyes until his cock was already sliding his cock into her mouth and starting down her throat. There was very little actual show of sense or decency to the way he went for her, but that was the way the world worked and she could either try to resist it, or she could roll with it and make the most of this mess. And she was pretty firm in how she went for making the most of it.

Aerith whined as she watched Tifa start slurping on the cock, shivering under the mess of embarrassment and shame she saw in watching her go, all while cum oozed out of her pussy. She had more to worry about than that, though, as hands tugged her very sharply back and she found herself pulled up over toward the lap of a man who sat himself down on a seat. The whole row was stacked with women riding the laps of men eagerly pounding them, to varying levels of excitement. Some of them looked reluctant and even more embarrassed than Aerith did, but some were into it and begging for more as she bounced feverishly in place. Aerith really just had to accept it as she settled into this mess.

He pulled her down onto his cock, and she began to ride, whining as she worked her hips up and down along his shaft. She didn't even get to see the stranger's face as she was worked over with this senseless and excited vigor, just bouncing her along his dick and letting her feel the tension and madness that followed. She was a bit of a mess here, whining hotly under the pressures that followed, under the need to try and control herself and ground this senselessness, which was easier said than done now.

That creeping, nagging sense of excitement hit her again, though. That rush of desire and excited that spoke to how good it felt to get fucked. It was the middle of the day and Aerith had places to be, but her body couldn't resist these sensations and these desires, having become conditioned to expect around the clock fucking, and there was no way for her to overcome that now, as she was bounced up and down the thick shaft, gasping in confusion and panic and overwhelmed heat, the throbbing vigor of this treatment doing to her things she felt horribly unprepared to deal with. But as hands settled onto her hips and urged her on, she bounced aggressively along the shaft and gave the man what he wanted.

Tifa continued to get a big cock pounding nice and firm into her mouth and down her throat, but she had other things to worry about as the groper from earlier, having now fucked a load into Aerith and ready to move back to his first target, tugging Tifa up to her feet and grabbing her hips. Her miniskirt went up, and his aims to have her ass were realized as he shoved forward and drove his dick right into her taut, shapely rear, driven by an eagerness and a hunger burning reckless and bright as he moved, plunging forward, filling her, making Tifa moan around the big dick she sucked down in a show of fervid excitement, a show of need and hunger and desire burning bright.

All of her accepting focus and attempts to just roll with it had one really big obstacle to try and overcome: when she started to like it. An anal spitroast brought on lots of feelings and sensations and needs she didn't have any way to control, just toiling and twisting under this throbbing rush of heat. She worked her hips back and forth, moving quicker and hotter in a bid to embrace this chaos and give in to her needs, to the desperate swells of a lot burdensome sensations that were absolutely no good, but which she chased down anyway, allowing these men to indulge in her holes and to have very thoroughly, to use her and fuck and make her theirs. Such was just how things were, and Tifa did her best to roll with it as she accepted this spitroasting.

Across every inch of the train car, this same carnal story played out. All the same carnal blisses spiraling out of control, showing off the frenzied heat and excitement that came when men could fuck women indiscriminately and do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted to. It was chaos incarnate, as women got bent over, pulled into seats, shoved up against the doors. Each new stop brought new perverts to join in the indulgence or new women to be taken in. The train pulled into a station, and Aerith found herself getting bent forward by a newly arrived man who wanted her mouth, turning her lap bouncing into a spitroasting of her own, and she didn't really have anything to do but give in to it, slurping around the cock and taking it all on.

Tifa and Aerith both hit the kinds of peaks under this treatment that made them burn, made their bodies sink into acceptance and lust and give in to this now completely. There wasn't anything here resembling a choice, but now the special twist of the utter lack of choice they felt was the swing around into something insane and special: they wanted more. Tifa took a facial to become an even cummier mess, while Aerith swallowed down every drop of cum that gushed into her mouth and down her throat. Their orgasms were all the more pressing though, both taking cum loads into them and getting that kind of warmed up and hot that really didn't help anything.

Aerith and Tifa drifted closer together, neither really wanted to say anything, but they were quickly given little choice as men came up from behind and grabbed at them, picking them up and shoving them together. Before they could get a word in, they were pressed against one another, and Tifa made the move, grabbing Aerith's cheek and pressing a hungry kiss against her lips. Confused as she was, Aerith really had to reciprocate it, pressing into this attention and kissing Tifa back, moaning in confusion and hot, aching delight as she accepted this, as she leaned into the chaos, the hunger, the madness. It was a lot, but it felt way too good now for them to stop

Their legs overlapped as they were promptly pushed together, and normally this would be the kind of carryfuck display guys loved to make them do so they were especially open and helpless, but with their bodies flush against one another they were stuck just making out, Tifa's cum-covered tits smearing streaks of seed against the front of Aerith's dress, and rather than get self-conscious about how much smaller her chest was, Aerith just grabbed Tifa's tits and began to lean into this chaos, kissing and groping her, giving herself to all of this excitement with little sense of what was going on or how to control herself. Too much pleasure hit her at once, and she was shameless about embracing this dizzy delight, about giving in to feelings of confused hunger and boiling excitement.

The inevitability of getting fucked so hard they started craving it was the other side of the coin of free use. The pleasured moans strewn through the mess of noises ringing out in the train car spoke to that: a lot of women just reached the point in getting fucked where they stopped stressing so much about anything other than getting fucked, having no choice in what they were doing but certainly able to enjoy themselves in the process. That was where Aerith and Tifa were now, grabbing at one another while they got worked up and down a pair of big cocks, bodies just giving in to the most base desires and hungers that they were shameless about leaning into.

Things were really getting hot for them now, as they took the thrusts, got fucked nice and rough, deep, harsh. It was ecstasy, and there was nothing else to be found here. Just bliss. Just heat. Endless throbs of lust and desire that showed off something carnal and exciting, something burning ever brighter, ever hotter. The girls began to crave the molten release they felt so very much due, bodies shuddering and trembling. Their orgasms were fierce and unstoppable, rushing pulse of sweet ecstasy and hunger through them as they gave in utterly. The complete and fierce swell of excitement that took them was complete, and as the girls took the cum into their pussies, everything just felt so right, their next kiss frenzied and foretelling their inevitable descent downward.

Let back down to their feet, the women heard the clap of thunder outside, dizzily stumbling into place and looking out the window, seeing that a blanket of pounding rain approached the window, a storm rushing quickly over Midgar. "Now approaching Sector Three, Station Three," a voice said over the intercom, as the two dizzy and nervous women shared tense looks with one another. This was their stop, but with the storm outside, was it really worth leaving the safety of the train car for this?

"I said it was going to rain," Aerith said. "Sorry, I know you don't like it when it turns out to be right."

"I do. But... you know, if we were getting fucked when it pulled into the station, we wouldn't be allowed to stop. I hear women have ended up missing their station and having to ride all the way back around because they were getting fucked when it pulled in, and we're not allowed to say no or ask for it to stop." Tifa bit her lip, sticking her hips slowly out and shaking her butt. "It would be a shame if we were to get stuck here instead of running through the rain to where we need to go."

Aerith nodded solemnly. "We would be greatly inconvenienced right now, I agree." She sank down to her knees beside Tifa and opened her mouth wide for any takers.

Really, it wasn't their fault they wee going to be running late. That was just the law now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
